The present invention relates to an attachment system for forming a substantially planar wall structure, a connector to be used in the system, and a method of assembling the system to form the wall structure.
A variety of different techniques and systems are employed to form interior and exterior walls. Typically, the walls are formed by a number of individual panel members joined together by connector(s) mounted to a support structure. The panel members may be formed from metallic materials such as aluminum, thermoplastic materials, glass, or composites. The connectors vary depending upon the type of wall to be constructed and the type of support structure to which they are mounted. The following U.S. patents illustrate some of the various types of connectors and wall systems known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,215 to Gall relates to a system for forming an exterior curtain wall from a plurality of pre-assembled units, sections or panels. The panels are located and supported in position by a series of column members or side rails and a series of horizontal beam members including a top rail, a bottom rail and one or more intermediate rails. Hanger plates are used to join each side rail to a mounting member. Each side rail includes a base portion and a channel for receiving an edge portion of a panel. The channel is formed by a pair of horizontally spaced legs extending from the base portion and a pair of inturned flanges. The top, bottom and intermediate rails employ a similar construction to define a channel or channels for receiving an edge portion of a panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,258 to Jentoft et al. illustrates a vertical mullion support to be used in a system for constructing a wall from a plurality of panels where the central portion of each panel is inwardly bowed. The vertical mullion support comprises a base portion, a central web construction extending from the base portion, and an outboard end formed by a pair of spaced apart, diverging sidewalls. Each sidewall includes a pair of inwardly sloped flanges defining a panel edge receiving slot. The inwardly sloped flanges cause the panels to assume the desired inwardly bowed configuration. The support further comprises a cap member which is recived within a longitudinal opening defined by the spaced apart sidewalls. A groove is provided in each sidewall for receiving a locking member on the cap.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,548,557 to Downing, Jr. and 3,553,915 to Passovoy illustrate connectors for forming interior partition walls. In the Downing, Jr. system, each panel is provided with a web having a down turned end. The supporting studs are each provided with a pair of flanges for abutting against the interior surface of adjacent panels. The flanges each include a finger and a shoulder for engaging the down turned end of the panel web to support the panel. Passovoy joins adjacent panels to a supporting member by snapping a panel retaining clip having a bifurcated receptacle section onto the support member. The panels are held in position by a T-shaped member which has a leg inserted into the receptacle section.
Still other types of panel connectors are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,114,330 to Sukolics and 4,151,691 to Wendt. The Sukolics patent relates to a modular skylight system which employs multi-piece connectors to join adjacent skylight panels. Wendt illustrates a ceiling rail for supporting members used to form a hollow wall partition. The ceiling rail has a base portion and a plurality of downwardly extending flanges for defining panel edge portions receiving channels.
A different type of wall system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,344,267 and 4,452,029, both to Sukolics, and co-pending, commonly owned, U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 110,174, filed Oct. 19, 1987, and 110,421, filed Oct. 20, 1987, both to Hutchison. In this system, a panel connecting member is mounted to a support structure. The panel connecting member includes a base portion, a pair of outwardly extending legs and means on each leg for engaging down-turned edge portions of adjacent panel members. The system also includes an insert for insuring positive engagement between the down-turned panel edges and the connector.
Certain aluminum and thermoplastic composite panel materials because of their finish, chrome plating, or brittle paint cannot be folded without damaging or destroying the finish. Therefore, a different type of connector must be used when forming these panels into a wall structure. Ideally, the connector is one which is easy to install and easy to use. Many prior art connectors are often either difficult to install or cumbersome to use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for forming a substantially planar wall from a plurality of panel members.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a connector for use in the above system and method which is easy to install and simple to use.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a connector as above which lends itself to use with a wide variety of panels having a wide variety of finishes and with a wide variety of support structures.
These and further objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description wherein like reference numerals depict like elements.